1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and associated method for removing a staple from an object and, more specifically, it relates to a staple removing device that includes a unique clamp that is capable of engaging and removing a staple or broken segment of a staple that is only partially inserted in or removed from an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices have been proposed for removing staples from objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,033,050 discloses a tool for removing staples that incorporates a pair of generally wedge-shaped cooperating staple engaging teeth that are normally biased apart. When it is desired to remove a staple, the teeth are positioned below the crossbar of the staple and the jaws of the tool are then squeezed together forcing the teeth under the staple. The staple is then pulled away from the object in which it is inserted. This device is designed to remove staples that have both, and not just one, of their prongs inserted in the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,727 discloses a staple remover that incorporates a metal strip disposed between two teeth of the device. The metal strip is used to dislodge staples that may become engaged around the teeth of the staple remover. This device, likewise, is designed to remove staples that have both, and not just one, of their prongs inserted in the object.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,143,800 and 3,630,486 each disclose destapling devices that have been modified to engage staples that have been partially inserted or removed from an object. Each has a pair of grooves or notches formed in their upper and lower halves such that, when the destapling tool is biased in its normally open position, the notches of the upper half are adjacent to the notches of the lower half forming a pair of cooperating openings. When the forward portions of the stapling tool are squeezed together, the notches of the upper portion move out of alignment from the notches of the lower portion thereby squeezing and engaging a staple that is inserted within the cooperating openings. As the notches are rather narrow, careful alignment between the notches and staple is required for effective operation of this device.
Despite the above-described devices, there exists a real need for an easy to use staple remover that is capable of removing staples and broken segments thereof that have either both or only one prong inserted, or partially inserted, in an object.